


Blade to Stone

by SteveyVine



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveyVine/pseuds/SteveyVine
Summary: A sweeping epic of the rise of Sokka to the most feared military leader in the Republic and Toph's metamorphosis from protestor to rebel to terrorist.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Blade to Stone

Their childhood friendship was but a distant memory as they locked eyes across the conspicuously bloodless battlefield. Sokka suppressed an anachronistic impulse to throw out a corny quipe at his nemesis, the blind little girl turned unapologetic terrorist. In the two decades since defeating Ozai, Sokka had quickly risen in the ranks of the military and his mastery of edged weaponry was now of mythical proportion. Master swordsmen, platoons, even small armies had fallen to the merciless precision of Sokka’s scimitar. And now so would his lost friend Toph, as he anticipated separating her head from her tiny body.

Much like the battle of Chin Village, where Sokka had single-handedly defeated the last three remaining members of the Burning Tiger Terrorist Cell, he knew she would not go down easily, and taking her in alive was a hope shared only by children and the hopelessly delusional. 

His eyes met her opaque and unblinking stare, and he steeled himself for the ensuing battle. He did not relish the agony and exhaustion that the hours would extract from both their muscles as Sokka prepared himself to carve the life out of the most feared earth bender in the Republic. 

He slowly drew his blade.

Toph’s head cocked a fraction of a degree to the left, as if gesturing for a nearby mountain to join her to share a quiet conversation. Not a sound was heard as the 70 meter cliffs of nearby Hanging Rock broke free and came ballistically hurtling towards the greatest swordsman the world had ever known. Traveling at supersonic speed, the audible warning would only arrive after the monolith had served its final purpose.

As the sharpened tip of Piandao’s Gift cleared his scabbard, 48 million tons of granite hurtling at Mach 2.4 impacted Sokka’s perfectly poised body shattering not only every bone but bursting every organ right down to his very last red blood cell. All that remained of Sokka was a slowly settling pink mist.

Hey. What did you expect? That’s Toph Buddy.


End file.
